Several types of collapsible and foldable carts for transporting articles or goods have been utilized in the past. Generally, these types of foldable carts are used by home owners for transporting of groceries, packages, luggage, duffle bags, ski bags, bowling bags, baseball storage bags, and the like. These foldable carts are also used for commercial and light industry usage in the transporting of in process goods, finished products, and the like. The collapsible and foldable nature of these carts provides for easy storage in a vehicle trunk, a storage closet, on a wall, and the like. These carts permit the transport of goods up and down walkways, stairs, escalators, steep hills, dirt trails, and the like, without causing damage to walkway surfaces, such as linoleum, tile, wood, or carpeting.
There remains a need for a collapsible and foldable cart or manual hand truck that is stable during use by having a bottom stabilization member.